


A second chance

by Raven_Fay



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Prince Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Fay/pseuds/Raven_Fay
Summary: Prince Youngjo has been brutally murdered by his former friend and lover. After being reborn he believes that he can finally take revenge but what is it with these five guys that he keeps meeting? Why did he never meet them in his past life? And why do they worship him?? The fuck?!Follow Youngjo on his chaotic search for revenge and maybe love.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Everyone, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolog

Vines and branches scratched his legs and arms as he ran through the forest as fast as he could.  
Some of the scratches were bleeding but he couldn't care less about it.  
His other injuries were far worse than those scratches.  
Distant yelling and screams could be heard behind.  
His pursuers were close and the injuries he had suffered from their attacks were fatal.  
An arrow was stuck in his side, another in his shoulder.  
His right leg was bleeding heavily as it had been sliced open by a sword which made it hard to keep running.  
His body was aching with exhaustion.  
He would die soon, that was certain.  
Cursing, he continued to race through bushes.  
The desperate wish to survive was all that was left in his mind.  
His body however finally gave in and he crashed into the ground.  
"No, no! I can't… Can't die like this! I have to get my revenge!!", he sobbed in panic and started crawling.  
A branch snapped right next to him and a shoe appeared next to his arm.  
They had found him once again.  
"Ah, ah, where do you think you're going, my prince?", the man giggled, clearly mocking him.  
Gritting his teeth the prince ignored him.  
His pursuer and former lover frowned, clearly displeased with the lack of reaction, and stepped on one of the hands that were stretched out on the ground.  
Stifling a groan, the prince grabbed a branch and slammed it into the pursuers leg as some sort of final desperate counterattack.  
Hissing in pain, the other staggered backwards and drew his sword.  
"You pathetic bitch! Your life ends here, your highness!"  
As the sword pierced his chest, only a single thought remained.  
I will get my revenge, no matter what.  
If not in this life then in the next!


	2. Wait what do you mean they worship me???

Warm sunshine fell onto his face, highlighting his handsome face which made him look soft and pretty.  
His eyes flew open and he abruptly sat up.  
Pressing a hand to his racing heart he looked around.  
He was in his room.  
The room he had lived in when his parents and sister were still alive.  
But… That was impossible.  
He had died.  
He was certain that he had just died.  
Checking his chest he found an injury.  
Like he had just been pierced by a sword.  
His blood froze and he shivered.  
His body had several scars that he had gotten when HE had backstabbed and tortured him.  
Clearly, his death hadn't been a dream.  
It hurt way too much for it to be a dream.  
Cursing, he tried to heal it with his magic but all that achieved was to stop the bleeding.  
He bandaged his injuries and sighed.  
How is it possible for him to be back in the room he had lived in 5 years ago?  
Is this the afterlife?  
A soft knock on the door interrupted his chaotic thoughts.  
"My prince? Are you awake?"  
Making sure that all the injuries and scars were covered and that he looked proper and calm, he opened the door.  
The smiling face of his family's oldest butler greeted him.  
The elderly man bowed respectfully.  
"Your father asks you to accompany him for breakfast"  
"Of course, I will be there in a minute"  
Bowing again, the butler left.  
Closing the door, the prince sighed and leaned against it.  
"Either I'm dreaming, this is the afterlife or I'm back to when I was 24 years old"  
…  
"The date! What date is it?"  
Hastily, he searched through the documents that were scattered on his desk.  
Which he immediately regretted as a wave of pain hit him.  
Gritting his teeth he paused.  
There, an unopened letter!  
Opening it, he read over it.  
It was an invitation to the birthday party for the second son of Minister Lee.  
Youngjo frowned.  
He remembered receiving the invitation but as he had already promised to meet up with Wang Jinyan he had not gone to the party.  
At the thought of Wang Jinyan his face darkened.  
That backstabbing bastard was at fault for his family's downfall and death!  
If I really went back in time then I will make sure to change the future and kill him instead.  
Since invitations were always sent out two week before the event was going to happen and he hadn't opened the letter yet, he must have received the letter just yesterday.  
Which means that he's currently 24 years old, 7 months away from his birthday and was not yet in a relationship with Wang Jinyan.  
Meaning, he still had a chance.  
Looking back, Youngjo really couldn't understand why he had liked his childhood friend in the first place.  
Wang Jinyan was supposed to be his personal butler but they had always been close friends.  
He was tall, muscular and handsome.  
And extremely arrogant.  
There had been several occasions where Youngjo had been slapped by him because Jinyan had felt insulted by him stating his opinion.  
A mere butler had dared to slap the crown prince.  
And he had accepted it.  
Dark anger filled his heart and he took a deep breath to calm down again.  
What happened cannot be changed but now that he went back in time he will make sure to use the opportunity given to him.  
Since the scars and injuries Jinyan had given him were still there he could use that against him.  
After all, Jinyan was the only one he had recently been spending time with a lot.  
After all, he was in the perfect position to threaten poor Youngjo enough to shut him up if he was to torture and rape him.  
If there were rumors about Jinyan being a perverted monster…  
If his injuries would then come to light wouldn't it be automatically linked to Jinyan?  
A sly smile appeared on the crown prince's lips.  
As far as he knew there had always been rumors about Jinyan being a sadist.  
He had just never paid attention to it.  
Isn't there a maid who slept with him and claimed to have been blackmailed and raped by Jinyan?  
In his last life he had shunned and ignored her but now…  
If he remembered correctly then that woman appeared one month before his 18th birthday.  
However, she had been claiming that what Jinyan had done to her had occurred over several months before already.  
That means there is a chance of her already suffering because of Jinyan.  
If he summoned her and she would agree on spreading rumors then that would speed up the process of taking down that traitor.  
Besides, it would be hard to hide his injuries from everyone over a long time so the sooner it came out the better.  
What was that maid's name again?  
Hikari?  
Yes, Hikari.  
He remembered her to be a small, ordinary looking girl who had always looked as if she was in pain.  
Which she probably had been.  
Putting on his usual attire, he made sure every scar was covered and wouldn't be exposed by him moving around.  
After breakfast he would summon her and try to gain her support and trust, he decided.  
With his magic he would be able to gain a better reputation as people who could use magic were rather rare and the more people sided with him the better.  
After brushing his hair, he stepped out of his room.  
Another servant was already waiting.  
"My prince", he greeted Youngjo respectfully which he responded to with a nod.  
He was brought to the hall his family would usually dine in.  
His parents and sister were already seated and waiting.  
Sitting down next to his sister, he greeted them.  
"Big brother, there you are! What took you so long?", she pouted and he couldn't help but smile even though his every move was painful.  
"Sorry, I had to sort some documents first"  
"Ah, what a responsible son I have", his mother exclaimed happily and he smiled.  
"It is good that you are taking your duties serious but make sure not to overwork yourself, my son"  
Looking as his father, he suddenly felt like he was being choked.  
To see them alive again hit harder than expected.  
By the gods, he missed them so much.  
Looking down, he blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes and they began to eat.  
After a few minutes of silence, his father spoke up again.  
"Will you go to the birthday party of the minister's son?"  
Taking his time, he took another bite before answering.  
"Yes, I believe it's a good opportunity to see just how much potential the minister's sons have"  
Satisfied with his answer, his father nodded.  
"The minister may say that they are fairly talented and would make great knights but it's always better to verify these type of claims"  
"I heard they are both very handsome!", his sister said cheerfully which gained her a glare from their mother.  
"And that they're interested in becoming Youngjo's personal knights", she added quickly.  
Chuckling, he patted her shoulder.  
Nice save, little sister!  
She shot him a grin.  
Why thank you!  
"Soyeon, seriously, you cannot say things like that! You are a princess, act like one!", their mother scolded and Soyeon just winked at her brother.  
"They are REALLY handsome!", she whispered into his ear quickly.  
Youngjo snorted.  
"Good for them. I sure hope they're talented as well"  
"I saw Seoho, the eldest, fight against Jinyan once and he won with ease"  
"In a sword fight or one where only magic is allowed?"  
"Both"  
That really wasn't bad.  
As much as Jinyan was a bastard he was still a fairly talented one.  
There weren't many knights that could win against him in a fight.  
Which only made sense as he wouldn't have managed to become the personal butler of the crown prince otherwise.  
"I will keep that in mind"  
"Oh? Are you planning on sparing with them?", she asked curiously.  
He only smiled.  
"Who knows"  
"If so, tell me beforehand. I would love to see you fight again!"  
Chuckling, he pressed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Of course"  
After finishing breakfast they all went after their duties.  
Back in his room, Youngjo looked through some important documents and responded to letters.  
After studying the history of his kingdom and writing down every detail he remembered and important events he had to avoid or change, he leaned back.  
Looking at his work he couldn't help but frown.  
Luckily, he still remembered a lot.  
Though some details probably weren't important he had still written them down.  
Sorting everything into categories had taken a lot of time as well.  
Still, he felt far too unprepared for an encounter with Jinyan.  
How should he react?  
Should and could he act like nothing ever happened?  
Probably not.  
But he cannot immediately start going against his butler as that would be too rushed.  
Sighing, he decided to focus on something else for now.  
After using a spell on his documents that would ensure his privacy, he looked for information on the family of Minister Lee.  
Minister Lee was in charge of the military which explained his children's abilities.  
But that wasn't what he was looking for.  
"Ah, there it is. Lee Seoho and Keonhee"  
Seoho, as the elder of the two brothers, was a general despite his young age and had quite a high position because of his incredible talent.  
Every fight he had, whether against enemies or comrades during training, he won.  
His fighting abilities weren't limited to the sword only as he was able to use a spear, bow and knives with bravour as well.  
His magic however was limited to offensive spells only which was still quite good.  
His younger brother Keonhee was a great magic user but not very good with weapons.  
While he also won most of his fight with weapons he was more talented when it came to magic.  
Being especially talented with the use of defensive magic he was just as popular as his brother.  
His defenses were hard if not impossible to break.  
Genuinely surprised, Youngjo tried to remember if they had met in his past life.  
He didn't remember speaking to them but he did hear of them.  
Having them as his personal knights wouldn't be bad…  
But that doesn't matter yet.  
As he was about to put the documents away again, he noticed a little note.  
Friends with Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongjun (Xion) and Kim Gunhak (Leedo).  
Oh?  
They are friends with the other minister's sons?  
Aren't the others popular as well?  
Yeo Hwanwoong…  
Wasn't he an assassin who specializes in dancing and uses self-made fans with hidden blades as weapons?  
Xion was a well-known illusion master if he remembered correctly and Leedo was a miraculous healer.  
Leaning back in his chair, he rubbed his eyes.  
What is wrong with this group of friends?  
Why are they all so insanely talented?  
It's almost funny just how incredible they are.  
How comes he never really noticed them in his past life?  
Frowning, he shook his head.  
Maybe he had been too focused on Jinyan to notice?  
He continued reading.  
Friends with Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongjun (Xion) and Kim Gunhak (Leedo).  
Possible worshippers of Prince Youngjo.  
Excuse me, they are what?  
Possible worshippers??  
What do you mean 'possible'??  
Are they or are they not?!  
How can they even worship me when they never met me?  
Noticing that there was another note, he read the last bit as well.  
Might be a bit obsessed.  
Even worse!  
What the hell?!  
Groaning, he put his head into his hands.  
What is that supposed to mean?  
I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!, he yelled internally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wang Jinyan is an OC of mine and not inspired by anyone in particular. Soyeon as well has nothing to do with any idol and is an OC as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and take care! <3


	3. A wild Hwanwoong appears

A knock on the door interrupted his chaotic internal yelling.   
"Son? Can I come in?"   
"Of course, please come on"   
His father entered and walked over after carefully closing the door.   
"How can I help you, Father?"   
"Minister Lee informed me that the party will not take place as his wife has fallen sick"  
"Oh, I see", Youngjo answered frowning, feeling a bit disappointed.   
"But he invited you to come over nonetheless as Seoho will be celebrating with his brother and friends"  
Remembering what he had just read, he couldn't help but grimace a bit.   
His father took his reaction as insecurity as the others were all well-known for being very talented.   
"Don't worry, Youngjo. They might be very talented but you yourself are a very good fighter and magic user. You are very good at reading your enemies and are excellent in everything. Your teacher had nothing but praise for you, especially when it came to your dancing and musical skills. Whatever you do, you are good at it. So don't worry about them being more talented than you"  
Not good enough to survive that asshole Jinyan, he thought but smiled and nodded.   
"Thank you, Father. I appreciate it a lot though they're all fairly impressive if the rumors are true"   
"IF they are true, yes. But we don't know about that yet. And I believe it would be good for you to gain some friends. You have always been so diligent and obedient. It's wonderful that you and Soyeon get along so well but besides Jinyan you don't have any friends"  
"And Jinyan is nothing but a my butler", Youngjo couldn't help but add.   
Astonished, his father looked at him in silence.   
"You don't get along with him anymore?", he asked carefully and the prince sighed and answered with a shake of his head.   
"It's fine, don't worry about it"   
"Are you sure? I know you were always very close and that you like him a lot but-"   
"I don't like him that much! He's a friend, nothing more, Father!"   
Once again silent, the king observed him.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to become so agitated and rude", Youngjo muttered and closed his eyes.   
"No, it was wrong of me to just assume that you and him were… Anyway, I will make sure to be more careful next timeć  
"I appreciate it"   
After another moment of awkward silence, his father patted his shoulder and prepared to leave.   
"Try to make some friends and don't hesitate to tell me if there's a problem with Jinyan. Whatever it is you can always come to me"   
"Of course, thank you, Father", he responded with a soft smile.   
After the king had left the crown prince stared at the door for a moment.   
Making friends… doesn't sound too bad.   
With a light smile on his lips, he took off his clothes and applied medicine on his wounds.   
How strange.   
They can't be healed by magic and medicine barely seems to have an effect as well…   
Did Jinyan poison me and that's why the wounds won't really heal?, he wondered.   
Maybe that Leedo guy could help?   
But he couldn't just show his injuries to a total stranger.   
That would create more problems than it would solve…  
Frowning, Youngjo looked at the injuries that were plastered all over his body.   
If the weapons were poisoned then that would explain why I felt and still feel much weaker than I usually would be even with injuries.   
But…   
What kind of poison is it?   
Suddenly, there was a scratching sound coming from the window.   
Looking up, he saw one of the ravens he had personally nurtured.   
They were as big as owls and had violent glowing eyes because he had fed them a bit of his magic.   
Letting it in, the raven immediately seated itself on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear.   
"Hey Loki, how are you?"   
Loki gave a low croak and Youngjo carefully stroked the black feathers.   
Looking outside, he realized that it was dark already and the stars were visible.   
"How about we go out for a walk?", he asked his raven softly and the animal nuzzled his cheek affectionately.   
As it wasn't unusual for him to walk around with his ravens no one would bat an eye and only greeted him respectfully   
As soon as he arrived in the garden, another bird landed on his shoulder and nibbled on his neck a bit.   
"Freya, sweetheart, you surprised me a bit", the prince commented amused which caused Freya to rub her head against his in an apologetic way.   
Laughing, he patted her and continued walking.   
The sound of laughter attracted his attention and soon enough he found his sister talking to a young man who had his back to him.   
As she was about to say something she noticed him and smiled brightly.   
"Oh, big brother! What are you doing here? Going for a walk?"  
"Yes, I felt like spending some time with Loki as I haven't been able to give them much attention lately. And Freya decided to join in as well"   
Upon hearing the soft voice of the prince, the stranger turned around.   
What a truly beautiful man, Youngjo thought.   
Enchanting, truly alluring and dangerous.   
The man's posture and the way he carried himself screamed danger.   
Truly, he was gorgeous.  
Even more so when bathing in the soft moonlight as it highlighted his fair skin and pretty, sparkling eyes.   
Naturally, Soyeon noticed her brother's reaction and felt delighted.   
Youngjo never had much interest in others or at least, he hadn't shown any.   
Now however, he seemed to be captivated by Hwanwoong which she could completely understand.   
He truly was gorgeous and very much interested in her brother.   
Grinning, she decided to introduce them.   
"This is Yeo Hwanwoong, Minister Yeo's only son and well-known assassin. Hwanwoong, this is my brother, Youngjo, the crown prince"   
Hiding half of his face behind one of his beloved fans, Hwanwoong bowed while eyeing Youngjo.   
It was a very subtle gesture which she only noticed because she was looking for it and she knew him well enough.   
Soyeon knew all of her brother's fanclub's members.   
It was her who gave them all kind of pictures she could find of her brother.   
For them, she had even used her magic to get some high quality content of Youngjo eating, sleeping, training and working.   
It was a lot of work but for her favorite shipping she wouldn't hesitate to do it again!   
And her sweet brother was oblivious enough to not notice her stalking him so it was fine.   
Either that or he just tolerated it because of how much he loves her.   
Taking a picture by using the silent spell she had created just for the mere purpose of making better pictures in a faster way than having to paint it everytime, she sent it to the others.   
Cheerfully, she imagined them to be quite jealous for not being able to meet their beloved prince as well.   
At the same time, Youngjo managed to get a grip on himself.   
"Yeo Hwanwoong… I heard you are quite talented", he commented, trying his hardest not to show how embarrassed he was for staring.   
Even while hiding most of his face, Hwanwoong still was extremely eye catching.   
"He truly is! You should see him dance, it's fascinating just how good he is!", Soyeon immediately answered enthusiastically and he chuckled at her.   
"Should a princess talk this eagerly about a man?", he teased her and she snorted.   
"Should a princess stay completely silent and hide like a shy virgin on her first night?"   
"Soyeon!", he exclaimed, shocked at her choice of words.   
"Yes, dearest brother?", she answered innocently.   
While the siblings were bickering, Hwanwoong was staring at the prince intensely.   
He took in the way he laughed and tilted his head when teasing his sister.   
Observed, how his eyes got wider when he was surprised or shocked and how soft it made him look.   
His soft looking lips, smooth skin and his hair that reminded him of the feathers of the prince's beloved ravens.   
The ravens that were currently seated in his shoulders and staring him down.   
They looked exasperated, if that was possible, as if they were asking 'what are you staring at our master?'.   
Amused by this, he gave them a smirk.   
Both birds immediately leaned closer to Youngjo and began to affectionately nibble his ears and hair.   
As if they wanted to say 'We can touch and bite him all we want while you can't even touch him".   
Still amused but now also a bit angered, he scoffed at them and focused on Youngjo again.   
He refused to accept the fact that he was jealous of a pair of birds.   
Sighing, the beauty noticed the way the prince's chest was exposed a bit as he had only loosely put on his robes.   
Hwanwoong narrowed his eyes and licked his lips.   
Using the spell Soyeon had created he waited for the perfect moment before casting it.   
The outcome was mesmerizing.   
The moonlight lighting up his skin made him look like he was glowing.   
Gulping hard, he sent the picture to his friends.   
Ignoring the spike of desire that was ignited by finally being so close to his beloved, he gripped his fan tight.   
Hwanwoong had always wondered how it would be to meet the crown prince, had fantasized about kissing him and had thought about how he would feel once they actually met.   
None of his fantasies and daydreams had prepared him for how strong the desire to wreck this beautiful man would be.   
Youngjo had always seemed rather cold so one of his favorite dreams was to imagine the prince's reaction to lewd comments or sensual touch.   
He really was having a hard time keeping his mind from wandering off.   
Youngjo truly was handsome.   
His robes looked like they were carelessly thrown over but didn't reveal much skin.   
Which is probably better for my heart, Hwanwoong thought.   
"Apologies, my prince, as much as your presence honors me I have to go. My friends are waiting"   
Upon hearing Hwanwoong's soft voice, Youngjo immediately focused on the young man.  
Though feeling disappointed he only smiled lightly.   
"Of course, go ahead. It was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to meeting you again", the raven-haired prince said smoothly and Hwanwoong barely managed to suppress the urge to ask him whether he would come to Seoho's party or not.   
After an elegant bow, he left.   
Staring at the retreating figure of the delicate but deadly Yeo Hwanwoong, Youngjo couldn't help but chuckle.   
He sure is fascinating, he thought.   
I would love to have a chat with him but that will have to wait till Lee Seoho's birthday.   
Without a doubt, it will be an interesting event.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> How are you doing?  
> I'm back with another fanfic 😅  
> But don't worry I'm working in the other fanfictions as well!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Take care and stay hydrated and safe!!!  
> See ya


End file.
